The present invention relates to an adhesive tape applicator for applying an adhesive tape to door sash frames of automobiles.
Conventionally, pillars and door sash frames of the automobile have been painted in black or other colors in order to improve their appearance. However, painting requires additional manufacturing steps such as masking. Painting has also been causing environmental problems of evaporated solvents in the atmosphere.
In recent years, in order to solve such problems, adhesive tapes made of vinyl chloride and coated with an adhesive have been generally applied to door sash frames and the like. As shown in FIG. 7, an adhesive tape T comprises a base material TB having an adhesive layer TS on one side, and a release liner TL covering the adhesive layer TS. As shown in FIG. 7, the base material TB may be provided thereon with a transparent protective layer TP on the side of the base material opposite to the adhesive layer, if necessary. The base material TB is painted in black or other colors.
However, the recent automobile designs include greatly curved door sash frames. Moreover, in some cases, parts of the door sash frames are narrowed because of the process of curving the frames. When an adhesive tape is applied to the door sash frames using an adhesive tape applicator, conventional adhesive tape applicators can not be moved smoothly along the curves or waving portions and the like. Thus, the adhesive tape may be deviated from the door sash frames.
In addition, although the application of adhesive tapes to door sash frames is carried out in assembly line, conventional adhesive tape applicators require considerable time for positioning and setting the applicator on the door sash frames.
Therefore, an adhesive tape applicator which is capable of improving the appearance, manufacturing efficiency and quality of the door sash frames of the automobile is desired.